When a user contacts a customer service provider, associated with a particular application, the customer service provider may attempt to assist the user (e.g., resolve technical issues, place an order for goods and/or services, etc.). The customer service provider may be unaware of the user's interaction with the application prior to when the user contacts the customer service provider.